Very little success has been achieved in jamming monopulse tracking radar systems. This is mainly due to the fact that the angle tracking channels are designed so that they are matched in phase and amplitude so that jamming is canceled. Also, if a sufficiently strong jamming signal masks the radar skin return, the monopulse tracker can track on the jamming signals.
Conventional systems such as Cross-Eye, Cross-Pol, or skirt jamming attempt to capitalize on minute radar system mismatches and have shown only marginal success. These methods require extremely stable and expensive equipment.